


歌与光的文明

by Kathylxy



Category: nul
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathylxy/pseuds/Kathylxy
Summary: 眼前将要一起冒险一起嬉戏的，是一个早已死去的身影。从再一次见到祂的那一刻起，有些想哭的你心里便意识到，一切都会如祂描绘的一样。
Relationships: 祂x你





	歌与光的文明

眼前将要一起冒险一起嬉戏的，是一个早已死去的身影。

从再一次见到祂的那一刻起，有些想哭的你心里便意识到，一切都会如祂描绘的一样。

你们的双足会奔走过四季。

从半陌生的旅者，到互相调笑的友人。

从刚刚可以品味美酒的年龄，到能同人吹嘘，怀念有伟大征途岁月的年纪。

坏心眼的祂会跟别人分享你被雷鸣吓破胆的窘事。而早已变得更为成熟的你则会脸不红心不跳地继续添油加醋。为“过去”涂上一层只有那时你们才能赋予的，名为回忆的温暖滤镜。

那时的你会更坦然。

能坦然地编，坦然地笑，也能坦然地说出现在的你无论如何也说不出口的三个字。

好幸福

好幸福

好幸福

温热的液体趁交睫的破绽划落，在你脚边砸的粉碎。

“…啊”

  
这时的你对这时一脸迷惑的祂说。

你想起了过往种种。

想起了认识没多久的人跟你毫无道理的熟络起来，莫名其妙地唱着有的没得，然后又自说自话地从有变到无。

你想起祂同你解释，祂与连贯的你不同，是个以散漫姿态存在于时间空间之上的生命。

不知为何，你觉得祂这么说时，你的表情一定没有祂现在这么迷惑。

带着一种莫名的骄傲，很快整理好了情绪的你继续开口。

“啊🎶 ”你唱道

无名的旋律因为紧张而有些生硬。歌词也因你不知晓逐字语意而听上去断断续续，不像在唱反而像是在念诵。

你却绝不是因担心对方听不出你在唱歌而紧张。

你知道祂一定能听出来，毕竟这原本就是祂用祂们已经被遗忘的古老语言谱的曲调。祂听出来本就应如同你们脚下这片刚被春雷滚落过的土地上，万物会复苏一般天经地义。

心跳如雷，仿佛有什么要随着躁动的情绪一起冒出来。汗水不住在额角集聚成豆大的汗珠。

终于祂笑了。

土地湿润的气息十分有侵略性地涌入你的鼻腔。一瞬间，你觉得你又有点忍不住想哭。

于是，你索性停止了拙劣的模仿。

已毫无乐感的旋律还回荡在你和祂之间。干的你怀疑能让任何一位路过的人痛心疾首。

你看到祂笑的一如既往自来熟。

你听到祂充满笑意的问“你喝酒吗？”

你知道祂听懂了。

* * *

——我们的友谊如构成我的歌与光一样穿梭在时间与空间之中

——所以即使你现在不知道也没有关系伙伴，我的伙伴🎶

**Author's Note:**

> 算是关于平行宇宙脑洞。如果同时间流逝方法和我们不一样的生命成为朋友会是什么样的?
> 
> “祂”眼中，生命是由跳跃着的未来构成的。今天这个故事，明天又是另一个冒险，然后最终在“过去”某个时间点死掉。
> 
> 而“你”的眼中就是一个莫名其妙的人天天给自己唱歌，告诉自己说两个人会成为一生的朋友，讲述着对方死去之后才会开始的冒险。
> 
> 大概就是这种想法。


End file.
